Fieria
by Jonas lives forever
Summary: -I looked around the cage, sighing. Caged. Locked up. Experimented on. Like a monster. Because, to them, I am a monster. A creature from another planet. Which is sick. They are sick. They are horrible people. How would they like to be locked up and experimented on? Treated like... an alien- A short story written in Nick's POV all about him and his ancient curse, Fieria. JONAS.


_A/N: This is a random, very short story I just came up with. It's not very good I know, but it's pretty original. Tell me what you think of it._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_**Year 2043**_

_**I looked around the cage, sighing. Caged. Locked up. Experimented on. Like a monster. Because, to them, I am a monster. A creature from another planet. Which is sick. They are sick. They are horrible people. How would they like to be locked up and experimented on? Treated like... an alien. They know nothing about me, not one single fucking thing. **_

I saw one of the scientists walk in. She flashed me a frustrated look as I attempted to faintly smile. Meet Selena ... Rose. I think. The main cause of all my pain. An innocent name with a cold heart! She found me. She locked me away. And she wants to dissect me. Nice. No, something about her makes me think she's not all she acts like. She's got a... secret... I saw her groan out in frustration and walk directly up to my glass cage. I remained seated though and just watched as she took off her glasses.

"What are you?" She whispered, tracing her fingers slowly against the glass.

"What kind of creature are you?" I stood up quickly making her jump in shock. I walked over to the glass and knelt down so I was eye level with her.

"I am not a creature!" I snapped forcefully. Her eyes opened wide as she took a step back. I saw her open her mouth then close it like a goldfish. I stood up.

"Surprised the monster can speak English?" I stated with a smirk. She still didn't reply, so I started walking around my cage.

"How can you..." I heard her murmur. I turned to face her again.

"Speak English. So, what, now I'm an illiterate alien? You know NOTHING about me, Rose. Trust me. You don't know a single fucking thing!" I banged my fist as hard as I could on the glass. She screamed. I frowned and then saw what she was screaming at. I saw a red liquid start to run down my hand.

"SHIT!" I grabbed my hand as the blood kept dripping. I looked back at Selena to see her just frozen.

"Bandage? Old tea cloth? Anything?" She didn't reply so I rolled my eyes. I pulled my shirt over my head and wrapped it around my hand. I saw her frown as she stared at my chest. I sighed and sat back down. Her eyes didn't shift, just stared at my chest. I closed my eyes. Meet the reason I am in here. _Fieria_. A dark, ancient curse. Deadly curse. It's cast upon one person every, ooh, 500 years. And I was destined to carry this curse. I was always different. I was born after my mother was only 5 months pregnant. Yes, 5 months! She died that night, before I even got to see her face. I often imagine what she'd be like. Apparently, she had the most beautiful eyes. Blue like the ocean. So unlike my dark chocolate orbs. I always knew I didn't belong in my family. I was always the odd one out, the opposite to all of them. They love the light, I love the dark. They love the sun, I love the rain. They love me, I hate them. It's not even like I choose to hate them, it's like this dark, powerful force makes their kind words and smiles turn into a bitter, dark sensation. A taste on the tongue. The feeling you get before you need to throw up.

* * *

"You want to know about me sooo bad? Fine! My name is Nick Gray," I sighed deeply. Selena nodded for me to continue, her pen hovering above her notebook, ready to write. After a moment, I did, running a hand through my hair.

"And I am not a monster. I come from New Jersey, USA, course. God save the... president. I was always different. I was born after my mom was only 5 months pregnant. Dangerous. Very dangerous. I killed her that night, just by being born. Two seconds alive and what had I already accomplished? Murder. I never fit in. I didn't belong in my family, still don't. They love me, and I can't help but hate them. I want to love them, I want to know what love is, but I can't. I... you could say I am an unlucky person. I'd say 'Damn right I am!'. Nothing goes right for me. Anyway, you probably want to know about the thing that makes you think I'm a monster," I looked down at my chest.  
"Fieria." I whispered. A dark black, sort of, blob rose up my chest. It stopped as Selena gasped. I smiled slightly. Fieria started changing form, as usual, turning into intricate and original shapes. I looked over to Selena.

"A dark curse. Never chose to get it. It's just... one person every 500 years has to. God chose me I guess. And you have no idea how hard my life has been because of this. You have no idea how many tears have been shed, because of this. I cried myself to sleep every night for years. So you know what, I don't even care anymore. Dissect me, kill me, god do whatever. I don't expect anything else. But I am not a monster."

I saw her simply stare at me.

"What does it feel like?" She whispered. I gulped.

"Dark forces. It can control you. Make you do horrible things, make you think horrible thoughts. It can hurt you." She inhaled deeply.

"So it can make you do dangerous things?" I looked away for a second, before giving a slight nod.

"It has, once or twice. Only on a full moon." She nodded before quickly picking up her phone.

"Number 367 is dangerous on a full moon. Push forward the dissection to today. We can't risk him escaping." I laughed coldly, standing up. She put down the phone and turned to me.

"You REALLY shouldn't have said that." I smirked as she frowned, walking up to the glass.

"Why?" I smirked more, kneeling down so we were eye level.

"Cuz I'm even more dangerous, when someone makes me angry." Before she could even respond, my eyes burned a bright red. She screamed as Fieria soared straight through the glass, as if it weren't even there, and attached itself around her throat. It instantly started suffocating her as my eyes bore into her skin. She started breathing heavily, shaking. With one last glance at my eyes, she screamed, feeling the fire in my eyes burn her inside. Literally. She fell to the ground instantly. Dead. I smirked as Fieria crawled onto the desk and pressed a button, opening my cage. I stepped out as Fieria slid back onto my skin.

"Guess you are pretty useful." I whispered to Fieria before turning to Selena. I knelt down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"Stay pretty." I laughed and took a few steps back before sprinting to the window, smashing it.

* * *

I jumped out and fell onto a helicopter, which was flying by. It continued moving as I slid round the side, opened the door and sat down in the spare seat. I slammed the door and turned to my smirking best friends.

"Thought we almost lost you there." I rolled my eyes.

"Never, I'm too powerful." We all laughed. I suddenly gasped as realisation sunk in of what I just did. I glanced back at the building and then down to my chest. He took control of me again. And now, another innocent person died. I rested my head again the head rest. I am a monster…


End file.
